AleBarro
AleBarro (the combination of Alena and Ybarro) is a ship about the Prince (Later King) of Sapiro, Ybrahim and a Sang'gre of Lireo, Alena. This ship is among the most popular of those based in the 2016 show, along with its rival ship YbrAmihan, and also DanQuil, MirAnthony and WahLira. It is also one of the most popular ships back in 2005 along with its rival ship YbrAmihan and also DanQuil and LirAnthony. 2005 "Hindi maaring maging reyna ng Lireo si Alena dahil hihingiin ko ang kamay mo para maging reyna ng Sapiro Ecore dieu, Alena. Alam mong ikaw ang hininga, pangarap at sigla ng buhay ko kaya sana tanggapin mo ang aking alok na makasama ako sa aking bagong hinaharap bilang hari ng Sapiro at ikaw bilang aking reyna." - Ybarro to Alena (Book 1, Episode 159) 0110201436655.jpg|AleBarro Official Poster ALENAYBRAMIHAN.jpg|Official cover featuring the love triangle of Alena, Ybrahim and Amihan. Screenshot_2016-11-28-02-17-57-1.png|The Alena-Ybarro-Amihan love triangle. 20170307_005305.png|Alena gives Ybarro a brand new cape. 20170307_005319.png|Alena and Ybarro's kiss of reunion. 20170618_220254.png 20170618_220213.png|Ybarro reconciles with Alena in their collective dream. Screenshot_2017-01-14-12-15-07-1.png|Ybarro comforting Alena upon the death of their son Kahlil. 20170618_220232.png 20170618_220140.png PhotoGrid_1491222485439.jpg|Ybarro's proposal to Alena. 20170618_220156.png 20170618_220051.png Alebarro2005000000000.jpg Alebarro20050000.jpg Screenshot_2017-05-23-23-31-59-1.png|Ybarro offers Alena the butterfly (unknowingly it was the butterfly signifying he was the one chosen to be the father of Amihan's heir.). Screenshot_2017-05-23-23-33-38-1.png|Alena and Ybarro's first kiss. 2005Alebarro .jpg 20171030_010911.png Screenshot_2016-12-30-20-42-05-1.png|Ybarro comforts Alena whose been longing to see their daughter. 20170306_235850.png|Alena tells Ybarro her worries about Arman. 2016 First Meeting Ybarro and his friends just finished robbing a group of Hathors when he saw Alena who was headed for the falls. He followed Alena there and saw her bathing. He took her clothes and teased her. Irritated, Alena grabbed Ybarro to the deeper part of the water. Ybarro pretended to drown, making Alena regret her actions. She started looking for him, only for Ybarro to appear and hug her from behind. 20150810_1034381.jpg 20150818_171550.jpg|Ybarro and Alena's first meeting. YbarroAlena6.jpg|Ybarro going to Lireo to catch a glimpse of Alena. YbarroAlena5.jpg|Ybarro saves Alena during the war between Lireo and Hathoria. 20150818_171554-1.jpg|Ybarro gives Alena a gift he made for her. 13920781 277106565992559 6283090928061291051 n.jpg|Alena returning Ybarro's feelings for her. 20150904_104643.jpg|Alena and Ybarro share a kiss. AlenaYbarro3.jpg|Alena realizes she never stopped loving Ybarro. Maghintay.jpg|Alena crying over Ybarro who was just nearby. YbarroAlena4.jpg|Ybarro pretending he had never loved Alena. AlenaYbarro1.jpg|Alena and Ybarro reunited. YbarroAlena2.jpg|Ybarro brings Alena to Sapiro. AlenaYbarro2016book4.png|Ybarro glaring at Alena. AleBarro_Offcam.jpg|Off-cam photo Alebarro2016.jpg|Official Portrait for Alena and Ybarro. Screenshot_2017-03-08-02-12-51.png|Ybarro catches Alena. Screenshot_2017-03-08-02-13-23.png|Ybarro stops Alena. Screenshot_2017-03-08-02-13-07.png|Alena and Ybarro in Episode 166. AleBarroEncantadiaPalaisipan.jpg|Alena and Ybarro in an episode official hashtag card. Ybarro Alena.jpg|Alena gets praised by Ybarro and Alena smiles after. (Look at the reactions of Danaya and Pirena.) Alena Ybarro.jpg|AleBarro meme. PhotoGrid 1491223110658.jpg|Alena was going to stop Pirena but Ybrahim speaks and Alena looks at him. (Notice how they're near to each other.) Screenshot 2017-03-31-20-30-27.png|Alena tries to stop Ybarro from waging a war against Etheria. Screenshot_2017-04-08-00-03-39.png Screenshot_2017-04-08-00-04-28.png Screenshot 2017-04-25-21-18-37.png|Ybarro is in awe of the Jellyfish display. Screenshot_2017-04-25-21-18-46.png|Alena created a Jellyfish display to amuse Ybarro. Screenshot_2017-04-28-00-58-11.png Screenshot_2017-04-28-01-01-07.png Screenshot_2017-04-28-01-06-00.png Screenshot_2017-04-28-01-06-25.png AleBarro_000.png|Ybarro rushes to Alena and helps her stand up. AleBarro_0000.png|Ybarro supports Alena. 20170521_210430.png Category:Shippings in Encantadia